


Smile

by Aoibot



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: M/M, angsty but with a good end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibot/pseuds/Aoibot
Summary: Qibli's thoughts on Winter, and how to go about helping the two of them.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> mmm this is my first fic so its something

The first time he smiled, I nearly cried.

Surprised and amazed, I happily nuzzled his cheek, to show him how proud I was. He flushed blue, and asked me what the big deal was. I smiled at him and pulled him into a warm-cold hug. He complained, but I don’t think he really minded it.

 

The second time he smiled, it looked more natural.

I had told him some stupid joke, and for once, he actually responded positively. He gave a snort and a smile, so close to a laugh that I could feel it. I grinned at him, hoping he’d realise what he let me hear. When he saw me looking at him, his face fell, his head dipped down. I patted him on the head and gave him a soft smile. This would take a long time.

 

The first time I saw him cry, I cried with him

We were crying over the pieces of ourselves that we had lost. It had been a long, hard road, and we had given up so much to get he. We could never truly fix the broken pieces of ourselves, but we could help to repair each other. I made a vow with him that day- that we’d take care of each other.

 

We shared a lot with each other- hopes, fears, family stories.

Our families had truly done as wrong, both of us, but what can you do? No matter who your family is, you love them. My mother tried to kill me. His parents drove him out of society. But did we hate them? I know I did not hate my mother. And I don’t believe he hates his family, either.

 

We cried over our family woes, but we also smiled.

How similar we were! How I could crack a joke about family life and he would understand that I mean no il will upon my family, just that I had been through so much that the only way to get past it was to laugh about it. He joined me. It was just snorts, but I swore that day that I would make him laugh.

 

The first time he laughed, I  _ did _ cry.

I think he laughed at me I had tripped, and fallen in a giant mud puddle left by the heavy rains we had. When I looked up, and he looked at my face, all covered in mud. He let out a barking laugh, and then went into a fit of giggles. I beamed at him, before tackling him and shoving him down into the mud with me, in a tight bearhug. He wasn’t so pleased about that move.

 

The second time I saw him cry, I didn’t know what to do.

He wouldn’t tell me the real reason he was crying, I could tell. All he was able to choke out is that he was lonely. I tried to comfort him with my wing, but he shoved me away, telling me to leave him alone. I stepped out of the cave, looked back, and saw him huddled with his wings over his face. I wish I did not leave him alone that day.

 

As he softened, he also seemed to grow colder.

Moreso is that he softened for me, would smile with me, laugh with me, but whenever I saw him with another, he was cold and mean. He seemed very protective, of what I don’t know, but I knew something was wrong.

 

He was dying inside, but I could do nothing to help me.

He refused to talk to me about anything personal. If I asked him what was wrong, he would shrug off my question, telling me he was fine. I too, grew sad, that he would not talk to me. We were an odd pair of mopey dragons, whom everyone else avoided.

 

I could think of no way to cheer him up

If he would not tell me the problem, then there was nothing I could do. He would hide out in his cave, alone, leaving me alone to mope outside the cave. Nothing about this was good.

 

He left in the morning.

Moon told me. She said he just took off into the sky, not a word about where he was going. I cried, and hoped and wished for his return. I would die without him.

 

I could think of nothing but him.

His smile, his rare laughs, his beautiful, perfect face. His cute little ears, the sun glistening off his translucent scales, causing little rainbows to ripple around his body. How cold yet wonderful it felt to hug him. How we cried together, laughed together. Who we were together.

 

* * *

  
  


The forty-sixth time I saw him smile, it was when he returned to me from his week-long journey.

He said he left to figure things out. He flew all the way to the Ice kingdom to reflect on his thoughts, his behaviour, his person. He came back to me, grim faced, until he saw me. I saw a fire light in his eyes. He gave me a grin, a true grin, the most amazing sight I had ever seen. My heart fluttered.

 

I refused to leave him alone that night.

We curled up together in his cave, chatting to pass the time. He wouldn’t tell me what he was reflecting on, but he was the most animated I have ever seen him. He talked about all the things hed seen on his journey, all the people he met. I was so happy to see him like this, to see him in general. I fell asleep with my head next to his.

 

Now I, too had things to sort out.

The fluttering of my heart when he smiles, the pounding in my chest when he laughs. The fear I feel when he becomes cold, the jealousy when others talk to him. The pain that stabs at my heart when I see him crying, how much I love to feel the cold radiating off his body. How it still manages to feel warm and comfortable when I hug him.

 

I became the clingy one.

I would no longer sleep by myself. Every night I spent curled up with him, unwilling to let him go. He pretended to be annoyed, but soon enough he grew used to the routine. I think the little mess before made us become better dragons, grow closer together. It certainly was tearing at my heartstrings.

 

I had to face the facts.

I was well and truly in love with Winter. I had no idea how he felt about me. I pretend to be so open about this, so sociable, but the mask is cracking and my fear is reaching through me. I have no idea how to tell him this, how he’ll react. But I think he might already know.

 

Today I told him exactly how I felt.

I could feel all of my pouring out into my words. My fears, my hopes, my dreams, all about him. He stood there in stunned silence, letting me get all of my words off my chest. When I had finished, I hung my head in silence. I heard him stand up, walk next to me, and bend his neck. He whispered in my ear,

“Hey, Qibli, that’s gay.”

And that’s how I knew he loved me too. The old Winter would never make a joke like that.

 

Nothing really changed.

We are still the best of friends, I like to think. But we are definitely closer now.  Every time I look at him, I feel a flutter in my chest, but also a mix of pride. I’m proud of the dragon he’s become, and the dragon I’ve become. I love him with all of my heart, and he loves me back.

 

Love, ah how it has consumed my life, but the war is over.

With our feelings sorted, everything out on the floor, we could not be happier, more in love. I will never let this dragon go, ever, for as long as I live. I love him far too much.

 

And he loves me too.


End file.
